The Resistance
by Reaper1024
Summary: A girl who's knowledge of the demon worlds worries the demons of her time. The demons of hell build an army to try to kill the girl in her journey to help the resistance (nice demons who try to save humanity) along with her two best friends who tag along with her. The question is ... Will she survive through her quest or will she die trying to help the resistance? Rated T for Teen
1. Chapter 1

**Purgatory**

**Chapter 1**

Would you believe me if I told you I was being chased by a demon with murder written in his eyes? Yeah I wouldn't either, unless of course you were like me running from this murderous demon in the woods, at midnight, while he throws fire balls at you.

Long story short on how I got myself into this mess. I kinda said 'the resistance will rise again' (the resistance being one of the largest clans trying to go up against the big bad evil demons) out loud. So yeah here I am running for my life in the cold mid fall with my name on the demons most wanted list. Anyways back to the chase, literally this demon was out for blood and boy was he getting close.

A fireball skimmed passed my head as I made a sharp left turn. Ducking and jumping around briers I managed to sneak a glance behind me. The demon was on my tail and I was moving pretty fast. He raised a hand and came down on my shoulder, digging into it with his long black claws. I let out a silent scream with my mouth in an O shape and yanked away quickly. I grabbed my shoulder and held on tightly to stop the bleeding. I sped passed a free clearing without a second thought and did a face palm.

'Dammit!' I though, 'I should have gone for it'.

I knew there was no turning back now, not with this freak behind me. I cant shake him! He's too fast! I took another left and then a sharp right. If I knew these woods as well as I though I did, the next right should lead me to a save haven.

I leaned forward picking up speed, and my legs were moving faster then ever. Another fireball crashed under my feet scorching my socks. I shot him a glare and took a hard right dodging the hanging vines. If that demon couldn't faze through objects he so would have rammed his face into the heart of that near by tree. I giggled silently to myself at the thought.

I was now out of the woods and did a quick three sixty of my surroundings. The moon was at it's fullest and lighting my way. I looked back at the entrance to the woods. There was a trail of fire lighting the paths and from a distance they looked like a long string of lightning bugs. I saw no sign of the demon from where I stood, looking down I saw my feet lighting up from my scorched socks. I gave a face that would show I was annoyed.

"Great I wonder how I am going to explain this one to my mom",I sighed.

I trudged along the grass thinking about the demons whereabouts, and why it stopped chasing me the second I stepped out of the woods. I started to worry myself wondering if the demon had gone to get back up or worse, if he had gone to track down my friends and family. With my worried thoughts I ran down the hill and skimmed across the rive to my house. It was a small house of three bedrooms two bath, nothing big.

Like an idiot I ran inside and slammed the door shut while tracking in my burnt muddy shoes. I looked a mess and my parents were at the dinner table eating left over tuna helper. They turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Honey where have you been?", my mom strained.

My dad stood up and walked over to me looking me up and down.

"And how did you manage to burn your socks?" he continued, "I thought we said for you to be home at eight for dinner its almost ten!" he exclaimed.

I tried cooking up a good lie pronto but nothing came out the way I wanted it to, as usual.

"W-Well … I ... I was running from a stray dog and there were people camping out near by. I-I ran past the tent and tried to jump over the fire, but … but it didn't end so well for my socks" I stuttered.

I dropped my head and stared at my shoes. Its funny, I noticed how my socks were scorched real bad, but my shoes didn't seem to be effected by the fire. My mom got up and pointed a finger at the floor.

"Oh look your tracking in dirt all over the place! Take your shoes and socks off and leave them by the washer. I will take care of them while you get a broom, I think you know what to do from there on." She gave me a look that said you better move it and pointed to the floor again.

I sighed heavily and gave a slight nod. I slipped my shoes off and took my socks to the washer. I glanced at my feet and saw my ankles had a singed ring around them. It almost looked like markings or letters off some sort. I shrugged and threw the thought right outta my head. I went strait to my room after I finished cleaning the kitchen. I threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes tight. After what happened today I don't know how I am going to go to sleep, or tell my friends about the demon. If they haven't already had a visit from him.

**Random story I am typing up if you likes please review if not don't bother. I would like a few tips if you have any for any ideas you would like to give me I would love to hear them. If you like this tell me and I will continue but if not I will stop here. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Purgatory**

** Chapter 2**

I woke up an hour earlier then my parents, about 8am. I did a three sixty around my room and saw everything was in tact. I winced at the sharp pains shooting through my shoulder. I glanced down to see my shirt had thin ripped seems that revealed my shoulder was gushing out with blood. Luckily my shirt was black and had dark shaded designs on the front so my parents didn't notice the blood right away.

"Well that's it for that shirt I guess," I said while taking in a deep breath.

I went to my closet and changed my clothes. I slipped a dark gray tank top over me trying to avoid it rubbing on my shoulder as much as possible. I tiptoed across our tile floor and silently closed the bathroom door behind me. I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and dabbed around the wound cleaning the blood.

"This is such a mess," I mumbled to myself "I am in so much trouble."

I looked for something I could stick on to help cover the wound and help with the bleeding. The toilet paper was a wast. I rummaged through the cabinets and the best thing I could find was a pad. … I mean come on a pad? It was the only thing I had so I went with it.

I pressed on the pad and wrapped a huge chunk of toilet paper around it. It seemed to help and it wasn't that noticeable … to me anyways. I crept through the hall back to my room. I grabbed the first shirt I saw in my drawer and slipped it on.

I walked over and stared out my window while resting my head against the glass. I was sore all over and exhausted from constantly running. Being chased by a demon thats out to kill ya isn't as easy as it looks.

A quick movement caught the corner of my eye. Between the suns glare and the long shadow the woods were casting, a little figure was swiftly making its way towards my house. I put a hand up to my forehead, blocking the suns rays. The figure was blue and had doubled its size. Whatever it was it was getting closer, and bigger.

Without a second thought, I bounced back on my heels and headed for my front door. I charged through my living room swung the door open and saw the figure in 3D. Its was right there, and it was a she, and she was one of my best friends. The panicked expression on her face made me worry. I motioned to her quickly to come in.

"Hey Ashe, whats wrong?" I insisted

"T-They … They were after me! They alm-m-most caught me b-but I think I might have l-lost them," She panted while catching her breath.

She looked scared out of her wits and her face was as white as a sheet of paper. Her light brown hair was covering her bloodshot eyes, her hands were shaking along with her chin trembling with every word. I rubbed her back in comfort calming her down.

"Who was after you?" I asked

"I … I don't know who they were or what to be exact," she explained "they were completely black with large claws, they had long sharp horn looking ears, and eyes … oh man those blood red eyes, they looked like they could see right through my very soul," she shuddered at the thought.

"Oh no … not you too," I breathed.

"Hey whats going on in here?" A worried voice from behind us spoke.

I turned to see where the voice was coming from and both my parents walked in. My dad went to the kitchen for breakfast, my mom came in and sat next to me and Ashe on the couch. You know I like the fact that they try to comfort me and my friends, but then again it gets quite annoying.

"Nothing its just that me and Ashe have a school play we are preforming in next week, shes just a little nervous that's all." I continued rubbing her back and asked if she wanted to go to my room. She nodded and stood up.

"Oh alright hun just call me if you need anything okay."

"Alright thanks mom."

I helped Ashe to my bed and gave her a towel to wipe her face. She looked up at me as she took the towel.

"They … they were ..." I cut her off and finished the sentence for her.

"Demons … yes they are demons."

I could feel my face start to burn up, I was pissed off that they were going after me then my friend. Ashe looked at me he face puzzled.

" Ashe we can't stay here," I continued "We have to leave if they are after us they should be back soon. First they attack me then you, who's next!?"

There was a pause, tension filling the room. We both looked at each other in the face and saw horror filling inside one another. Our eyes widened, we knew exactly what the other person was thinking. We knew who was next.

"Kaori!" We yelled simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Purgatory**

** Chapter 3**

Kaori jumped down from her personal weeping willow tree and walked over to her back porch. She sighed with shier boredom weighing down her chest.

"There's nothing to do," she sat down on the bottom step of the porch. "What to do What to do," she repeated.

The clouds covered the sky in a gray blanket. There was no doubt it was going to rain soon. The thunder struck under her feet, making her jump out of her skin.

"Gees, I thought there was a ten percent chance of rain. Now it looks like fifty percent chance of a tornado. I have learned never to trust the weather man." She stood up and went for the glass door.

As she reached for the black door handle a bright flash of lightning reflected off the glass, while a loud crack or thunder rumbled the ground. Kaori looked up at the glass door to see the reflection of a dark looming figure with blood red eyes growing tall behind her. She gasped and turned her head only to see dark claws cover her face and take her into pitch black darkness.

"We have to pack everything we can, food, water, blankets, medical supplies, clothes. And we cannot be caught doing this by anyone okay? Ashe looked at me with worry and fear.

"Are you serious?," She whispered.

"I'm afraid I am, and we dont have much time. We have to hurry and get Kaori before they do. For all I know they could be there right now." I was getting chills down my spin just thinking about it. We were Kaories only hope, and our lives were dancing on thin ice at this moment. We needed to get to her A.S.A.P. And I had no idea how we were going to do that. We couldn't run at sixty miles an hour and get to Kaories place in five minutes.

"Do you by any chance have something that can get there in five minutes or less?," I asked with a sigh. She stared at me and blinked a few times before answering.

"Why don't we drive?," she said innocently.

I shot her a look "really I would have never thought of that!"

"Well I dont know!" She replied "I can only do but so much."

The room went silent as I sat down on the corner of my bed in deep thought. I took in a deep breath and let all my problems hang loose for a moment. I considered the slight possibility that we may not ever be returning home, so taking the car would have no effect on me or anyone else. Eh I thought why not whats the worst thing my parents could do ground me for life? I think I could live with that.

I broke the silence and said to Ashe "I guess we could take my dads car. Its fast and easy to control plus its small and a perfect fit for all of us."

Ashe glanced down at the floor and asked "Whos going to drive?"

I hadn't even thought about that. "I guess I will?" I glanced at the floor. Ashe gave me a look that said 'really? You driving?' She busted out laughing " Hah yeah I could see you driving and the next thing you know, we would be in the river swimming for our lives." I gave her a look and said "relax I know how to drive a stinking car. How hard can it be?"

It was 10:00pm my parents were sleeping like rocks, and me and Ashe had our packs ready and in the back. Ashe looked at me and saw my face. I was staring at the controls like a deer in the headlights. I had no idea what I was doing. I turned the key and took a deep breath. The engine roared up and the car began to heat up. I let out my breath and turned the gears, this wasn't to bad. I turned around to see where I was going and saw Ashes reaction to all of this. She was pale white her face straight and eyes as big as a friz-bi.

"Hang on tight!," I said trying to hold in a giggle. Her brow furred up "TO WHAT!?" she squealed. But it was too late, right when she said that I had slammed on the gas and spun around. I put the car into drive and we were off to save Kaorie. The thunder and rain were constantly shaking the car and making me and Ashe jump a foot. The lightning was pretty though other then the fact that in played with my eyes.

I hit fifty, sixty, seventy miles per hour. I leaned forward my eyes focused on the road. Ashe leaning back in her seat trying desperately to buckle her seat belt.

"Hang in there Kaorie," I whispered.


End file.
